


Family Right Beside

by PastelDynasty



Series: CRinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: CRinktober (Critical Role), CRinktober 2020, Doubt, Fear, Grog is dumb but also just too illiterate to explain his thoughts, I love the Killbox ep so much, I really resonate with Grog not wanting to die by his uncle, Vox Machina as a family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelDynasty/pseuds/PastelDynasty
Summary: But even with a positive outlook such as that, he couldn’t shake it; the feeling of the cold cobblestone on his face. The rain pouring onto his lifeless body. He thought he had made peace with his past, but perhaps there was more to it.He knew he feared his uncle. He knew that he had every right to fear the towering Goliath that hurt him long ago. This was different though, a different fear that filled him.--Grog fears the coming confrontation with his uncle. But he fears for a different reason than he thinks.(CRinktober 2020 - Day 4: Fear)
Series: CRinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952461
Kudos: 10





	Family Right Beside

**Author's Note:**

> I love Grog to much to not make at least one fic about him. (This one is kinda rushed because I'm running D&D today)

Grog was normally one for head-on confrontations. He didn’t have much skill in strategic thinking, so he liked to rush into battle and hack away at whatever he was told to. With his brute strength and intimidation, he rarely ran into any problems. Of course, some of the more slippery and magic foes were always a challenge; but when it came to raw strength, Grog was unmatched.

So as Grog began his trek to the centre square of Westruun, fear was the last thing that Grog should feel. He wasn’t used to this; the doubting consciousness in his brain or the slight clamminess of his hands.

Grog was afraid and for a good reason.

Kevdak was the only person who could ever make Grog feel this way. His towering uncle had always been a source of fear, even before Grog left the Herd of Storms. He’d always been stronger, smarter, and better than Grog. After he was beaten to a pulp by the Goliath, Grog was content with the thought of never seeing him ever again.

Reaching the main path to the town square, Grog began to follow the path to his final destination. His usually high energy attitude was replaced with autopilot movements as he dwelled on his Uncle.

I didn’t help that Cravenedge was taken from him. He knew he wasn’t the smartest. However, after all that happened, he understood that the sword was bad news. But as bad as it was, he would rather die to the sword than die to the axe of his Uncle.

His intelligence frustrated him at times. He wasn’t a complete idiot; he just could never properly express what he thought.

He had tried to explain his feelings about his uncle to the group, but they wouldn’t budge. They understood his dread of the thought of dying to his uncle, but what they didn’t understand was how dangerous he was.

Though they've fought more dangerous foes before, so maybe Grog was just thinking too harshly. After all, they were only a herd of goliaths. Vox Machina has slain dragons! Why would they pose any threat?

But even with a positive outlook such as that, he couldn’t shake it; the feeling of the cold cobblestone on his face. The rain pouring onto his lifeless body. He thought he had made peace with his past, but perhaps there was more to it.

He knew he feared his uncle. He knew that he had every right to fear the towering Goliath that hurt him long ago. This was different though, a different fear that filled him.

His thoughts were interrupted as he began to see numerous goliaths watching him as he approached the town square. A voice spoke to him through his earpiece.

“We’re all in position, big guy, we’re ready when you are.” Vax’s voice told him through the earring. He briefly looked up to see the rest of Vox Machina, scattered and hidden throughout the roofs. Grog walked on as he responded.

“Yea alright. But make sure not to do anything until my signal.” Grog's voice called to the rest, quiet enough to avoid the enemies around him from hearing.

“Of course Grog. Just be careful, all right?” Keyleth says.

“Yea!” Pikes' soothing voice fills Grog’s ear. “We know how much this means to you! But don’t forget we’re also here to help.”

Grog’s pessimistic attitude faltered from the sound of his best friend's voice. Having the rest of Vox Machina showing their support and understanding makes him feel even better. He feels a rush of assurance as he reaches the town square.

With new confidence, he enters the Killbox, ready for his fight.

* * *

It’s not until he’s barely clinging to consciousness surrounded by his enemies when Grog’s fear reaches its peak.

It’s odd; even when he was losing to Kevdak, his confidence pushed him forward. Only now does his fear return. When it’s not only him, but the rest of Vox Machina is surrounded by enemies.

Pike is backed into a corner next to Scanlan, who had just fallen off the roof. Keyleth’s air transformation was faltering and Percy was being swarmed by arrows from all directions. Vax'ildan is barely dodging the incoming attacks as he flies through the battle, and Vex is nowhere in sight.

It’s them he realizes, that he fears for.

It’s why his dread felt different. Not because he was afraid of losing to Kevdak, it’s because he was afraid of being Vox Machina’s downfall. For his past and weakness to be the reason why their story ends.

The realization of this fear alarms Grog but also gives him resolve. Most of Kevdak’s men are surrounding him. The twins are fast and airborne, so they could get everyone out of here in time. If they leave Grog, both can pick up Scanlan and Pike. Keyleth’s form should last long enough to cover an escape for Percy.

For his family to survive, he has to make this his last stand.

He’s ok with this; he was always content with dying in battle. But it was losing to Kevdak that scared him. But now, with his family at his side, he’s no longer afraid. Because he would die a thousand pathetic deaths to his Uncle if it meant his family was safe.

He pushes his body to keep fighting, swinging his axe left and right at those around him. They were so close to; Kevdak was frozen and with a limb missing. But even with his arm cut off, Kevdak was still winning.

If only he could’ve just held out a little longer, maybe Vox Machina could’ve come out superior. If Grog threw away his pride and didn’t fight Kevdak one-on-one first, could they have won? A surprise attack would've helped tremendously. If only he wasn’t so persistent on facing this alone.

As the enemy's sword finds home in this shoulder, Grog can feel his energy slipping away. He’s close to unconsciousness, something he hasn’t been familiar with for a long time. His body lays as he begins to see black.

It’s over for him.

“Grog!”

A voice wakes him from his trance. Looking up to the source of it, he sees Vex diving fast towards him on her broom. He sees her holding out something in her hand; an amulet, the one that she uses for Trinket.

Understanding her actions, he reaches out for her. As she sweeps down, goliaths slash at her drawing blood. She grunts in incredible pain, but she keeps on moving forward. As she reaches Grog, their hands finally meet.

As his hand touches the amulet, his vision begins to stretch as he’s sucked in the amulet.

And it’s in that brief moment where he finally understands. That even though the entire battle going wrong might be his fault, they’re going to prevail.

Because how could he lose to Kevdak? Kevdak who ruled his herd with an iron fist and fear. Even if Kevdak had scarred Grog, and would always be better than him.

How could he lose? When he would always have his family right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
